Fire Emblem: Awakening Lemons
by finalshine57
Summary: Various characters get it on in the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening!


Sorry for the long hiatus guys, I've been going through some stuff, but now I'm back and hopefully better than before! If you guys didn't know, Robin is the default name of the avatar in Awakening.

Fire Emblem: Lemons

Chapter 1: Robin and Lissa

The small band of shepherds were sleeping under the stars after saving a small town in Ylisse from Plegian invaders. They had picked up a new member that they found unconscious in field in front of the town. His name was Robin. He was a wonderful tactician and a master swordsman and mage. He seemed to get along well with Lissa, something that was noted by Frederick, who decided to stay quiet on the matter.

"How can you guys eat that?" Lissa asked in disgust.

"Come on Lissa, meat is meat," her older brother, Chrom said. He took a large bite out of his bear.

"I believe this is what you asked for when you decided to come with us," Frederick reminded her.

"Then why aren't you eating anything Frederick-san?" Lissa inquired.

"I, uh, had a large lunch," Frederick smiled nervously. "I'm quite full."

Lissa groaned. "Yeah right, nice excuse! I bet Robin-kun agrees with me!"

She turned to him, only to find the purple haired mage tearing into his piece of bear.

She sighed. "Well I guess you would eat just about anything after not eating for awhile."

They sat around in silence for a few moments, eating silently. Lissa yawned.

"I think that I'm going to go to bed now," Lissa said, tired.

"Good night Lissa-chan," Robin said.

"Good night," she responded.

"See you later nee-chan," Chrom said.

Something about the way that she walked away caught Robin's eye. He found himself watching her hips sway from side to side as she walked. It reminded him of a pendulum, but much more sexy. He realized what he was doing, and then stopped.

Don't think about her that way, he told himself. She's Chrom's sister! He would kill you for this!

He excused his self, stating that he was going to use the bathroom. He walked a short distance from the campsite, and then stopped behind a tree. He had intended to get out his sexual frustration, but heard something else that was much more interesting. He heard moaning from somewhere deeper in the woods. He silently walked closer to the sound until he got a clear view of where the sound was coming from.

"Oh Robin-kun," Lissa moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

Lissa was rapidly thrusting her fingers in and out of her cunt faster and harder. He also noticed that she was naked. He got an erection from the sight, and decided that it was better to forget about it than announcing his presence. He walked away quietly, until he stepped and snapped a twig.

Damn it, Robin thought.

The moaning stopped. Lissa stood up.

"Wh-who's there?" she stuttered.

Robin turned around slowly and walked towards Lissa, showing himself to her. She gasped when she saw who was perving on her.

"So you're a pervert, huh?" she asked him.

"So says you, moaning my name and asking me to fuck you," Robin said nonchalantly.

Lissa put her hand on his chest and abs, slowly making her way closer to his groin.

"Well because you interrupted me," she said seductively. "You're going to have to compensate."

"I have no problem with that, Princess," Robin grinned.

Lissa put her hand on his crotch, twirling her finger around the lump that was shown through his pants.

"My, my," she said. "Isn't someone excited."

Robin didn't say anything. He removed his shirt as Lissa removed his pants and trousers. A little while later, he was naked.

"Now lay down tough guy and I'll show you how I operate," Lissa moaned.

Robin complied and rested his back on a tree trunk, his erect member standing up proudly to the world. Lissa lowered her mouth above it, swirling her tongue around the tip, using her other hand to play with his testicles. Robin groaned in pleasure as Lissa played with his dick.

She finally stopped playing with him and took half of his cock into her mouth in one motion. She started bobbing her head up and down, with Robin groaning in pleasure.

"Faster!" he commanded.

Lissa complied, bobbing her head faster, making it looked like she was a blur. The intense waves of pleasure were driving Robin crazy. He started thrusting as she moved her head on his dick. Just when he thought that things wouldn't get any better for him, she proved him wrong and put her size C breast on his cock and started moving them up and down faster. His eyes went white with pleasure, and Lissa giggled some.

"You're too cute," she said.

"I'm gonna cum!" Robin groaned.

Lissa then removed her breast from his cock, and took it back into her mouth. She started sucking on his cock hard.

"Aghh!" he groaned in pleasure.

He released in her mouth. Wave after wave of cum splashed in her mouth. It looked like Lissa wasn't going to keep all of it in her mouth, but managed to swallow everything. When he finished, she released her mouth from his cock with an audible pop.

"Now its your turn," Robin laughed.

They switched places, and as soon as Lissa got comfortable, Robin started fingering her quickly. Lissa moaned loudly, probably waking up most of the animals in the forest. Robin could feel her pussy juices dripping from on his finger. He took out his fingers, and tasted the juice that coated them.

"You taste good Lissa-chan," he said. "I think that you'll feel better after this."

Robin put his face closer to her pussy lips. He started licking her pussy quickly. Lissa moaned almost as loud as the last time, but tried not to bring any more attention to their lovemaking session. He started licking deeper into her cunt.

"Ahh!" she moaned. "You're hitting my clitoris!"

Robin started licking the part longer than anything else, wanting Lissa to feel good.

"I'm cumming!" she yelled.

She started leaking all over Robin's tongue. He licked up all of the juices that he could, trying not to waste anything. She stopped coming soon after.

"I'm ready Robin," Lissa moaned, forgetting her manners. "Stick it inside of me!"

Robin, not one to dissapoint a lady, plunged half of his dick into Lissa quickly.

"Uwah!" she screamed.

Robin could feel Lissa's tight cunt on his cock. He started fucking her after grabbing her tits. He thrusted inside of her fast and hard, hitting all of her spots a once, making her feel an insane amount of time. Lissa enjoyed Robin's above average cock violating her lower regions. His dick was pounding into her so fast that he was almost a blur. Her breast were bouncing rapidly, making Robin fuck her even faster. Lissa was screaming from how fast he was fucking her. He was slamming into her at an alarming rate.

"It feels so good Robin!" Lissa screamed. "I'm in heaven!"

"Its going to get better in a moment," Robin grunted.

He kept fucking her for a little bit longer, until his dick throbbed violently. He felt Lissa's cunt tightening even more around him, causing him to fire a stream of cum into her pussy. She came at almost the same time, releasing all over his dick. Robin was still firing ropes of cum into her moments later, and finally finished a little while later. Robin pulled out, panting.

"That was amazing," Robin said.

"Who said it has to end now?" Lissa asked.

Lissa shoved him on his back, mounting him again. She started bouncing on his cock, quickly, her breast bouncing faster with each passing minute. Robin started thrusting in time with her bouncing, making the experience that much better for the both of them. She was still as tight as ever on Robin, and he still had decent stamina, even after cumming twice. He didn't last long, though. He came after a while, with Lissa doing the same.

"I love you Robin!" Lissa screamed.

"I love you too!" Robin responded.

He pulled her in a kiss, while he shot cum deep into her pussy. He pulled out later, after finishing, still making out with Lissa. They pulled apart later for air.

"We should probably head back now," Lissa said.

"Yeah," Robin panted.

They dressed and quietly headed back to camp. They found Chrom sleeping and Frederick appeared to be sleeping as well. They attempted to sneak past Frederick, but he stopped them.

"Sounds like you two were having some "fun"," Frederick said.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa asked, innocently.

"You can't fool me," Frederick continued. "I know you two had sex in the woods."

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"I heard, sounds like Robin is good at pleasuring a lady," Frederick said.

"Please don't tell Chrom," Robin pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

"I'll do anything too!" Lissa pleaded along with him.

"Maybe," Frederick pondered. "If you put in a good for me with Emmeryn."

"You like Emmeryn?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, but not one word out of you two, or I'll tell Chrom," Frederick said.

"Deal!" Lissa said.

"Now you two get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow."

**Oh snap! One good lemon scene after another! I hope you guys enjoyed, and as always, review and tell me what you want next!  
**


End file.
